It's Nice To Come First Once In A While
by thefamily77
Summary: Follows the first instalment, The Fast and The Furious. While in L.A, Brian finds out an ex, Heather, is back in town. He is working undercover for the LAPD and gets caught up in the street racing scene, not to mention befriending the infamous Dominic 'Dom' Toretto and earning enemies along the way. What if Heather gets caught up in it too? What will happen once they reunite?


"Brian, I think there's something you should know," Tanner said, with his voice in a serious and stern but concerned tone. He wasn't planning on telling Brian this, but his inner gut was forcing him to.

"What?" Brian asked, not liking the tone of voice Tanner had taken on. He hoped he wasn't getting fired from a case he had barely started. Or fired from his LAPD job.

"Your old friend, Heather," Tanner started, "she's back in town."

What could Heather be doing back in town? It's not like she's back for him. The last time they were together it was confirmed they wouldn't be rekindling their relationship any time soon. Or ever. Somewhere, in his heart, Brian did still have feelings for Heather. He knew he always would. Whether he liked it or not.

Tanner wasn't done, "Apparently she's around with some people who haven't got good reputations."

"Did… Did you track her?"

A pause. "No. Just keeping tabs on her."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out."

…

Brian walked into the shop called Toretto's. He'd been going there for a while now. To meet and greet him, as usual, was the girl that had always been the one to. Mia.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Mia asked.

"I don't know how is it?" Brian asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Every day for the last three weeks you've been coming in here and you've been asking me how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, crappy the day before and guess what? Hasn't changed," Mia stated as she shook her head.

"I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?"

"No crust."

Mia smiled as she went to make Brian's order. She made it and delivered it to where Brian sat.

"Thank you," Brian said, as he started to eat his sandwich.

Then, out of the blue, a group appeared and came into the shop.

A dark haired man came and sat next to Brian and started to stare him down. Brian held the glare, not afraid of the man next to him.

"Vince," Mia called his name, but he didn't reply. "Vince!"

After raising her voice he turned to face her and he replied with a, "What?"

"Can I get you anything?" Mia offered.

He didn't ask for anything, but instead he nodded slightly and said, "You look good."

Brian glared at Vince and stood up. He got some money out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "Well thanks a lot Mia, see you tomorrow." He exited the shop.

"Tomorrow?" Vince questioned under his breath.

"I love this part," Leon said to Jesse, aware of what was coming next.

"No!" Vince called out. "Try Fat Burger from now on, you can yourself a double cheeseburger with fries for 2.95, faggot!"

Brian turned his head, "I like the tuna here," he answered as he turned back his head and walked to his car.

Vince caught up with him. "Bullshit, asshole, nobody likes the tuna here."

"Yeah, well I do," Brian fired back as Vince pushed him, slamming him into the door of his car.

They started to fight, with everybody in the shop with their eyes on them.

Mia went to Dominic 'Dom' Toretto, her brother. "Jesus Christ, Dom, would you get out there, please? I'm sick of his shit!" When Dom didn't budge she added, "I'm not kidding Dom, get out there!"

Reluctantly, Dom got up and saw the commotion. He saw Brian managing to get the upper hand. "What did you put in that sandwich?"

"That's really funny," Mia said sarcastically.

"Dom!" Leticia 'Letty' Ortiz, Dom's girlfriend called out to him, so he'd break up the fight.

"Alright," Dom gave in, going out to stop the fight. He went and his crew followed.

Dom threw Brian onto a car and gave him an intimidating look.

"Hey, man, he was in my face," Brian tried to reason, as he stood up.

"I'm in your face," Dom snapped, stepping closer to Brian.

Vince tried to fight again, but was pulled back by Dom.

"Relax!" Dom shouted in a rage. "You're an embarrassment!" As Vince went away with Leon, he looked at Jesse. "Jesse give me the wallet." He complied and gave Dom the wallet. "Brian Earl Spilner," Dom read out. "Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"No, man," Brian answered.

"Don't come around here again," Dom warned, before giving Brian back his wallet and walking off.

"Hey, you know this is bullshit!" Brian called out after him.

Dom turned around and walked back to him. "You work for Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I just started." 

"You were just fired." Dom walked off again.

….

Brian got in his car and made his way back to Harry's, his workplace.

"Brian! You're messing with my business," Harry said, not sounding happy. "When Dominic drives it's golden. Kids pour in here, they want everything he has, every performance part and they pay cash!" He followed Brian into a room.

"What did Dominic say?" Brian asked, ignoring everything Harry had said.

"You don't wanna know," Harry said.

"What did he say?"

"He wants you out of here."

"He wants me out of here?"

"Yes!"

"And what did you say to Dom?"

"What do you think I said?" Harry snapped. "I told him good help is hard to find."

"Hey, relax," Brian said, after seeing Harry's visible distress. "I need Nos. I need Nos." He walked out into the shop, looking at the nos.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide," Harry warned him. "I've seen the way you drive. You got a heavy foot. You'll blow yourself to pieces."

"I need one of these." Brian touched one of them. "One of the big ones. Actually, no, lets make it two." Before walking off he added, "And Harry? I need it by tonight."

Brian was determined to not think about Heather. What Tanner said bugged him. Is Heather really in town? What could she possibly be doing here? She couldn't be with Dom and his crew… Could she? No, she couldn't mix in with that crowd. Yet Heather did know how to surprise people, Brian would know that. He did want to see her. To know after all this time, she was okay. She was doing good – great, even. He just wanted, no, needed to see she was alive and safe. Maybe he'd see her soon enough…


End file.
